Potassium
by PotassiumPals
Summary: Clarice is struggling to survive. Can they save her?


Tears began to form at the edges of Caitlin Struckers eyes. She knew what was needed but it seemed so out of reach. Here she was in a concrete warehouse of death, with a patient running out of time. Before her lay the writhing body of Clarice. A beautiful woman born into despair merely due to a slight genetic shift on her 18th Chromosome. Worse than the affliction almost any other chromosomal disorder bought on Clarice had become Homo Superior. A Mutant. And she was dying.

It wasn't her mutation that caused this but humanity. Humans had shot her and humans had caused a chain reaction of portals to begin blinking in and out of existence. The damage that this might cause was only slightly more troubling than the damage it was causing to Clarice herself. Her powers weren't just tearing the concrete around her apart. They were tearing herself apart.

Caitlin had limited knowledge of mutant medicine, but she knew triage. Half a decade working in accident and emergency of a downtown Chicago hospital had given her skills comparable of an army medic. With the greatest of speed and finesse she had removed the small amount of bullet that hadn't managed to pass in and out of Clarice and had the wound shut to prevent Clarice bleeding out. But it still wasn't enough. Clarice had gone into shock and no amount of dextrous surgery could help. This required medicine beyond Caitlins capacity to conjure.

Potassium.

Potassium was what she really needed. Kaliomisotropsin was the current standard of care, a heady mixture of purified metal, salt and anti-inflammatory medicines that a meagre 10cc shot would stabilise her patient. But it was locked away. Locked behind hospital doors. Locked behind security guards and doctors and nurses. People just doing their job.

Caitlin knew if she asked a mutant army was ready to bring itself to arms. All to get this tiny vial that would save Clarice. But was it really for her to send an army into battle against people who had sworn an oath never to hurt another. But hadn't she sworn that oath herself. And wasn't Clarice her patient and therefore her main concern.

'Potassium' A barely audible whisper to most in the room escaped Caitlins lips. Barely audible to most other than Thunderbird, John to his friends. John also held a slight genetic shift. It bought several advantages, not least of which a heightened sense of hearing.

'Potassium' John declared to the room. 'What do you mean Potassium?' Caitlin was caught, she had to explain. 'I've done all I can for her but she needs her blood salt levels fixed, she needs a huge injection of potassium and it's not something I have for her here.'

'Well where can we get it?' declared Marcos. The leader of the people who lived their life in what could soon be a concrete coffin. Quick to action Marcos barely waited to start assembling a team before Caitlin explained it would be locked in the pharmacy section of the nearest hospital. Caitlin herself barely knew what was happening when she found herself in a kitted out S.U.V travelling a 100 in a 60 zone on her way to Reservoir General Hospital.

John was given the responsibility of staying behind. He was the strongest, most powerful of Marcos' troupe. A man whose muscles were barely contained even whilst he was relaxed. And now he was not relaxed.

Clarice spasmed awake. A cry of pure anguish escaped her lips as she looked around at the empty room, filled with her power blinking support columns in and out of existence. John ran to her and slammed her down. 'Don't move Clarice. Please. I need you to stay still.'

Clarice looked up at him, barely able to control her powers she whispered softly, pained, 'John, what's happening to me.'

'You've been shot Clarice. We've done what we can but we have to do a little more, a little more to stabilise you.'

'What. What do you need to do John?'

'Potassium, you are short of Potassium.'

Clarice relaxed, slowly she shut her eyes and whispered, 'John, didn't you tell me something once, a funny little thing about your power?'

John looked confused. He knew how to keep Clarice controlled physically, but mania, insanity, invention, how could he deal with that.

Clarice started to grin as she said, 'John, I think you might have had a bit too much to drink that night, but you told me when they examined you that your levels of Potassium were just extravagant. Weren't they?'

Johns' confusion turned on its head. Instantly he both knew what Clarice was talking about and what she was getting at. 'You really think, you really think that this is better than the drug they've gone to find you?'

Clarice opened her eyes now, staring deeply into John face. 'I don't care do you? What if they don't get back in time.' Then, seductively, 'Wouldn't it be worth trying?'

John grinned as he used his muscles to not just hold Clarice down but tear off her clothing. Suddenly another portal blinked into existence, causing concrete to full down towards the two of them. John jumped up onto the table to protect Clarice's now naked body, his shirt ripping open as the mortar hit his back.

'Control yourself Clarice.' John exclaimed, devilishly.

'I don't think I can' came Clarices reply. She fumbled to open his trousers, but in seconds, after she had, she opened herself to him.

Powerfully, John fucked her. Fucked her to help save her life.

John had many powers, all his senses were heightened to superhuman levels, his physique at that of an Olympic athlete who could take gold in any sport he fancied. But it came with a weird side effect. Johns seminal fluid was unusually salty. His Potassium levels had been found to be over 9000.

Minutes passed of the two bodies writhing and pounding each other before a spasm, a shudder and a shock as James exploded. Clarice felt the warmth inside her and a sudden realisation that she herself was now out of control. She hadn't been fighting just to hold back the orgasm that John had bought her too so easily but creating more portals as well. And in that second she released both. Another portal opened above the two of them and the structure around them collapsed as the ecstasy filled her brain.

But it only took seconds to fix her.

Potassium was the cure and it seemed the delivery mechanism wasn't that important. As Johns seed shot within her she felt herself restored. Restored enough to teleport them out the way of the crumbling room. Outside to safety.

Outside to a travelling S.U.V that screeched to a halt.

Marcos stepped out to see Clarices naked, dust covered body protected only by Johns frame from everyone seeing, well, everything.

Marcos had only one thing to say. 'Ha. John you old dog. I forgot about that part of your mutation!'


End file.
